


That Bitch

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [8]
Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 8: HowlFandom: Howl's Moving CastleSophie is fed up. Understandably so, may I add.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	That Bitch

Sophie Hatter crossed her arms at the man in front of her. She knew him, and this wasn't unusual, but still. It was a lot. "You really are a textbook narcissist."

Howl's eyes widened. "Excuse you."

"I'm serious, you're so full of--"

"I'm an _exceptional_ narcissist."

Really? That was what he was worried about? Of all the gosh darn things... 

Howl continued. "While I might not be 'that bitch'--"

"Hold up." Sophie had to stop him; she put a hand up to do so. Her expression was deadpan. "You are most definitely 'that bitch'."

"Oh thank god," he said then. "I was having doubts about my 'that bitch' status."

His reaction was weird. But he was a weird guy, so Sophie guessed it made sense too. 


End file.
